Conventionally, in production of a semiconductor device, microprocessing by lithography using a photoresist composition has been carried out. The microprocessing is a processing method in which a thin film of the photoresist composition is formed on a silicon wafer, is exposed to active light such as ultraviolet light through a mask pattern that has a pattern of the semiconductor device, and is developed, and the silicon wafer is etched using the obtained resist pattern as a protective film. In recent years, an increase in degree of integration of the semiconductor device has advanced, and the wavelength of used active light tends to shorten from an i line (wavelength: 365 nm) and a KrF excimer laser (wavelength: 248 nm) to an ArF excimer laser (wavelength: 193 nm). For this reason, diffuse reflection of active light on a substrate and effects of standing wave are sever problems. A method for providing an anti-reflective coating (Bottom Anti-Reflective Coating, BARC) between the photoresist and the substrate has been widely studied.
For a resist underlayer film having a function of such an anti-reflective coating, an anti-reflective coating-forming composition containing a condensation polymer (Patent Document 1), and an anti-reflective coating-forming composition containing a polymer having an ethylene carbonyl structure (Patent Document 2) have been known.